I Believe
by Goat Woman
Summary: This is a letter from Harry to Draco about his feelings. I am thinking of writing a sequel. I didn't really know what genre to put it under though. Please read and review. I love reviews...can never get enough. ENJOY!


DISCLAIMER: You wanna hear a secret? They aren't mine!

AN: This is a letter from Harry to Draco. I know, weird. You are free to give me weird looks if I ever see you on the street.

I BELIEVE 

Dear Draco,

                        You want to know what I think? Well, you probably don't seeing that you hate me, but I'm going to tell you anyway.

That wasn't how I was planning to start your letter. O was going to start it with 'I Love You' or an amazing poem. I was going to write a sonnet, or even one that that would show you just how much I love you. Well, I've said it now. I Love You. You probably want to know when this started, why this started and things like hat, but first I want to tell you what I think. What I believe.

I believe that 'hate' and 'fate' rhyme for a reason. I believe that the reason I hated you for so long was because I was fated to. Until recently. That's when I started falling in love with you. The way that you smile and the way that you hold yourself. I love the confidence in your eyes and the way that you are so proud to be who you are.

I believe that hate isn't always a negative emotion. I know that it feels like it. It seeps into your soul and makes you confused and angry, but at the same time as being confused, your hatred is so pure in its clarity. You know that you have one part of yourself that is real and pure and true. It cleanses you out til you only have that emotion left. I hated you. I still do. I hate the part of you that hate's me.

I believe that it's no coincidence that pain and again rhyme…in a way. Because the people you love are always the people that you take out your anger on. They are the people that you abuse and yell at and hurt and the people you make cry. This is because even after you've hurt them, you know that they will be there afterwards. Because that's what love is. Love is always being there for someone, no matter what they do to you. That's why I'm still here for you, if you'll have me. Because I love you.

I believe that it is no coincidence that you're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor. That I have black hair and you have blonde so pale it is almost white. That you are pale, that I am tanned. That I am the son of Good and you are the son of Evil. I believe that we are like this because opposites attract. Not right away, but they do. We are so opposite that we seem to just slot together. North and South. A minus and a plus attract each other. No one is like me, and no one is like you either. That's why we are so perfect for one another. Both alike in our individuality.

I believe that you can trust you enough to give you this letter and know that you won't use it against me.

See, I believe that I know you better than I know myself. I study you. I memorise your movements. With every look that I give you, every time my hand accidentally brushes yours, I'm loving you. With every inch of my being I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you and love you and caress you.

The one thing that I believe in above all else, is the reason I've never found my home, is that you have never held me in your arms. That's my home. You're what I need to be at peace. To be home. And when you kiss me, that will be Heaven.

I believe in happy endings. In love and truth and beauty and freedom and kisses. Long sweet kisses. I believe in finding myself, and finding my home after this long journey.

What do you believe?

Harry Potter

~fin~

Well? What did you think? I started writing a letter from Draco to Harry, in a reply, but I haven't finished it yet. I'll see how many people REVIEW and see if there is enough interest and if I should bother! Thankyou for reading my work and I hope that you read some of my other stories and enjoy them. I will return the favour! Thankyou again and if you don't review you will be pecked to death by killer geese.

Goat Woman


End file.
